Morgan Corinthos (Bryan Craig)
Morgan redirects here. For Sonny's mob enforcer for whom Morgan was named, see Jason Morgan. | occupation = Student at Queen of Angels Catholic School | title = | residence = 657 Harbor View Road Port Charles, New York | parents = Sonny Corinthos Carly Benson | siblings = Dante Falconeri (paternal half-brother) Michael Corinthos (maternal half-brother) Kristina Corinthos-Davis (paternal half-sister) Lila McCall (paternal half-sister; stillborn) Josslyn Jacks (maternal half-sister) Alec Scott (step-brother) | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Mike Corbin (paternal grandfather) Adela Corinthos (paternal grandmother; deceased) John Durant (maternal grandfather; deceased) Bobbie Spencer (maternal grandmother) Frank and Virginia Benson (maternal adoptive grandparents; deceased) | aunts/uncles = Ric Lansing (paternal half-uncle) Courtney Matthews (paternal half-aunt; deceased) Lucas Jones (maternal adoptive half-uncle) B.J. Jones (maternal adoptive half-aunt; deceased) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Molly Lansing-Davis (paternal) Spencer Cassadine (paternal) Lucky Spencer (maternal first cousin once removed) Ethan Lovett (maternal first cousin once removed) Lulu Spencer (maternal first cousin once removed) | relatives = Jason Morgan (godfather) Courtney Matthews (godmother; deceased) Cameron Spencer (maternal adoptive second cousin) Jake Spencer (maternal adoptive second cousin; deceased) Aiden Spencer (maternal second cousin) | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Morgan Stone Corinthos[http://tvmegasite.net/day/gh/transcripts/older/2011/gh-trans-06-14-11.shtml On the June 14, 2011 episode of General Hospital, it was stated that Morgan's adoption never went through. His name is still legally Morgan Corinthos.] is a character on General Hospital. He was named after Jason Morgan and Stone Cates. Though the character was born onscreen on October 24, 2004, he was 11 years old in 2009 after being diagnosed with Soap Opera Rapid Aging Syndrome . The role was portrayed by George Juarez from December 19th, 2005 to February 20th, 2009 before being recast with Aaron Refvem, who debuted as a pre-teenage Morgan on May 12th, 2009. In March 2010, due to scheduling conflicts, Morgan was recast with Aaron Sanders, who debuted on May 6, 2010http://www.soapcentral.com/gh/news/2010/0330-refvem.php. Storylines Ric Lansing, the then brother-in-law of Carly Corinthos drugged her and led here to believe they slept together, who soon discovered she was pregnant. Ric marries Elizabeth Webber who is pregnant with his child, but she has a fight with Faith Rosco and suffers from a miscarriage. Blaming his brother for the miscarriage, Ric kidnaps Carly and planned to steal her baby and give it to his wife. Sonny's mob rival, Lorenzo Alcazar, who Carly likes, finds Carly and kidnaps her from Ric. When Sonny finds Alcazar helping Carly give birth, he shoots him but the bullet goes through him and hits Carly in the head as Morgan is born on October 24, 2003. Carly marries Jasper Jacks in April 2007. He and Morgan form a close bond and Jax considers Morgan his own. When his brother Michael is shot, Carly forces Sonny to give up custody of his sons. Carly later eases up and allows Sonny back in her son's life. Morgan is overjoyed to learn of his mother's pregnancy. Morgan learns of Sonny marrying Claudia Zacchara in 2008 November. For storyline purposes, Morgan was rapidly aged to eleven in May 2009. Morgan has grown into a thoughtful, helpful boy who loves karate and video games. After Michael returns from his coma, Carly uses Morgan to bring him home to keep Michael away from Claudia and Sonny. Morgan takes a liking to his father's new body guard, Dominic Pirelli and the two bond over the Yankees. On September 4, 2009 Dominic accompanies Michael and Morgan to the General Hospital Carnival that is being held to raise funds for the Michael Cornithos Foundation. After Edward Quartermaine has a heart attack while driving and crashes his car through the carnival Dominic saves Morgan's life when he pushes him out of the car's path. Josslyn is born on October 29, 2009, when Carly is kidnapped by Claudia. Carly comes home and introduces Morgan to his baby sister but is unable to live with Jax due to him knowing for months that Michael was shot under Claudia's orders. During Thanksgiving 2009, Morgan hooks the two back again. Morgan attends Josslyn's christening on January 29, 2010.http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/id/8021/One_Last_Good_Day/ When his father does not show up, Morgan and Michael both become worried. After Dominic is shot by Sonny for being an undercover cop, Michael tells him that Dominic's real name is Detective Dante Falconeri, and that he's their brother. When they go to tell Kristina and Molly about this, Michael ends up revealing that he killed Claudia when Kristina berates their dad for killing his own wife.http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/id/8035/No_Mercy/ Family tree References Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Corinthos family Category:Jacks family Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Spencer family Category:Fictional Greek-Americans